


Unintended

by Laudys



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudys/pseuds/Laudys
Summary: A fantasy I had that I transformed into a fanfiction
Relationships: Ralph Fiennes/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Unintended

Paris, France, 2000  
She nervously paces up and down, trying to ignore the exasperating sighs she can hear from her mother’s side. She is living the audition again, feeling so nervous everything she reminds of seems shitty.   
“Calm down, for goodness sake” her mother groans.   
She knows what she thinks: her mother is scared that she embarrasses her.   
Taking a deep breath, the young teenager sits back down, unable to stop her leg from shaking uncontrollably.   
They have come in the capital after Pauline, the young girl, has been selected among four other girls to be cast in Ralph Fiennes’ next movie. Pauline and her family are not a family of actors, not at all. Her parents are simple civil servants. They are not rich nor poor. But Pauline has always known she wanted to be an actress: she had taken theatre lessons, and she has already been in some plays, but never in a movie.   
She nervously nibbles her lower lip and her mother smacks her hand.   
The secretary who had welcomed them greets Pauline and motions her to follow her. She realizes, as they walk, that she leads her back in the room where she had her audition. The secretary knocks on the door, and a male voice tells her to get in.   
“Ah!” he does as they walk in, a broad smile on his face. “Pauline, am I right?”  
The young girl nods with a forced smile.   
He stands from his armchair:  
“Congratulations! You have the role!”  
He hugs her tight, Pauline is unable to hug him back as she is so nervous.   
“Are you sure?” she asks shyly, on the verge of nausea.   
“I am, of course! You have been very impressive! It looks like the role has been written for you! And you will not be too disoriented, right!” he laughs and slightly punches her shoulder.   
The movie is supposed to be filmed in Marseille, the biggest south eastern city of France. Pauline lives with her family a few miles away from it. Her whole body is shaking and she manages to stop from falling by holding back onto a chair.   
“You are the last actor cast. Are you excited? A first movie with Ralph Fiennes is pretty memorable for a girl like you!” he laughs again and she weakly smiles.   
She has never told her mother she wanted to audition for this role just because she knew Ralph Fiennes would be in the movie. He has been her role model for as long as she can remember. On the quiet, at 5, she had watched him in “A dangerous man, Lawrence after Arabia”. Since then, he has fascinated her. She has watched all of his movies, The Schindler’s List, The Wuthering Heights, Strange Days… Everytime he was in a movie, she would watch it. She has grown up with him but, of course, he is now an international movie star, and she is just a teenager who loves theater. But, now, things are going to change. She can maybe have the career she dreams of. She gets back to the cast director when he gives her several pieces of paper:  
“We will get the contract ready and let you know about anything news. I’ll see you in a week or two to sign the contract.”  
He holds his hand at her and she shakes it as firmly as she can, before leaving the room. As soon as she sees her, her mother rises and Pauline falls into her arms, half crying, half laughing.


End file.
